The invention relates a compass saw comprising a housing connected with a base plate to be placed on a workpiece, a motor driven saw blade, and a suction device located between the housing and the case plate for removal of sawdust and chips. A compass saw comprising a dust suction channel formed in the base plate is already known from DE-OS 25 46 527. However, swiveling of the housing relative to the base plate for executing bevel cuts is not possible with this saw and, moreover, would be impeded by the suction channel. Furthermore, the irregular and bent shape of the suction channel leads to whirling and to a reduction of the suction output. Also, the depositing of sawdust is promoted, which increases the risk of stoppage in the channel.